1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooler apparatus and a control method for the cooler apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been known cooler apparatuses equipped with a coolant passageway, and a water pump and a thermostat that are provided on the coolant passageway (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-185744 (JP 2009-185744 A)). This thermostat has a heater that heats a temperature sensitive portion, and is capable of forcing its valve to open, irrespective of the temperature of the coolant.
A cooler apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-185744 (JP 2009-185744 A) is constructed so that when a coolant injection start signal is input, electric current is caused to flow through the heater of the thermostat so that the thermostat is forced to open its valve so as to drain air from the coolant passageway.
However, as for the related-art cooler apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-185744 (JP 2009-185744 A), there is possibility that if a worker's operation of injecting coolant is interrupted, energization of the heater may be continued with the thermostat not supplied with coolant. In such a case, it is conceivable that the thermostat will be excessively heated and therefore the thermostat will fail.